From The Ashes
by SapphireBleu
Summary: The night of the final battle, Ginny finds a letter from Harry... Oneshot, HarryGinny


She looked out of the window, onto the snow covered grounds where a harsh battle was raging. The Final Battle, as it would be called in history books in the years to come. The battle between Good and Evil, Light and Dark, the Serpent and the Lion…

She wiped away the stray tears that had fallen, how she wished he hadn't had to go, but no matter how much she tried to she could not change the fact that his destiny was set in stone. She looked up as she heard the portrait hole open, hoping, praying that he would just walk in and tell her everything was going to be all right.

"Ginny…?" It was just her mother checking up on her again. She turned back to the window hoping for one glimpse of him. The silence was awkward, both women hoping that everything was going to be fine, that everyone would come back safe. Molly sighed.

"Ginny, sweetheart please try and sleep, it's doing you no good sitting here waiting for…" She trailed of. The sentence didn't need to be finished; Ginny already knew what she was going to say. She stood up silently, gave her mother a hug and made her way up the stairs to her dormitory. It was only once she was in her room, did she let the tears fall. They came slowly and silently at first but quickly progressed in wracking sobs. She made her way silently to her bed and fell onto it, her face pressed into the pillow. She sat up and slid her hand under the pillow, as she heard the rustle of parchment. She lit her wand and opened the parchment. She read silently, the only noise was the raging battle below her.

_Ginny,_

_Every moment spent with you was pure pain… the simple fact that I could not touch you, or tell you how I felt made a shooting pain in my heart. Having to treat you like a friend, like Ron's little sister instead of 'My girl' made me so angry with Voldemort that I could've killed him there and then._

_If you're reading this letter then I am obviously fighting the final battle and, Ginny I have to be truthful – I don't think I'm going to come back. My only regret being that I'll never get to tell you how I feel. I love you Ginny Weasley – do you understand? I LOVE YOU!_

_Don't mourn me, move on with your life – I'll be waiting on the other side, for you_, forever.

_I love you so much, Ginny._

_Yours now and forever,_

_Harry_

Ginny looked at the letter in shock. Harry loved her? She pulled a cloak on and ran down the steps, through the common room and her shocked mother, through the hallways and into the great hall. She could hear the people around her cheering and celebrating that Voldemort had gone – she didn't even know the battle was over. Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were in there along with many others, the three of them looked sad, as if they had lost something important to them. Realisation suddenly dawned on her. Harry – where was he! Her mouth formed the words but no sound came out, they seemed to know what she was saying though.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley… he's gone." She sat down heavily on the floor and screamed.

Ginny looked around the silent hall. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary these days, whereas before the hall had been loud, full of life and buzzing with energy it was now a silent place of mourning – the death of Harry Potter had changed that. She wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and looked up to the ceiling. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky – an unusual occurrence since the final battle.

Suddenly from nowhere there was a deafening clap of thunder. Everyone jumped, but only one person had noticed what happened. She got up from her seat and ran to the front of the hall where a baby phoenix was lying in the ashes. It looked up at her with emerald green eyes, and she gasped. One word shot through her mind – _Harry._ As if reading her mind the phoenix transformed, into the sixteen year old Harry Potter. She looked at him in shock and ran up to him, threw her arms round his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Hey Gin…" he said softly, ignoring the rest of the hall for the time being.

" Where…? How…?" He knew what she was going to say.

"From the ashes…"


End file.
